Because youre my angel
by MJKTS
Summary: bad


Because you're my angel

Cast :Taoris

Length :Romance,supranatural

Rate : Maybe T+

Chapt : 1 of two

Disclamer : TaoRis milik mereka sendiri,tpi ide ini murni milik author.  
No Bash...!  
No Plagiat...!

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film Twiligth,tp author rubah jdi melenceng jauh.  
So author bukan plagiat.

OKE...!

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ

HAPPY READING...'!

SEOUL 11.15 pm

Seorang namja manis terlihat keluar dari stasiun KTR Seoul,ia berjalan tergesa gesa menuju apartementnya yang berjarak 200meter dari stasiun KTR itu.

Hujan yang baru mengguyur kota Seoul masih menyisakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang.  
Membuat orang orang enggan untuk keluar rumah,bahkan para pemilik pertokoanpun memilih menutup stand mereka, membuat suasana kota yang biasanya ramai menjadi lengang.  
Ya.. ini adalah hal yang biasa bagi masyarakat Seoul di awal musim dingin,menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga akan lebih menyenangkan bukan?,  
Tapi tidak untuk namja manis bernama Tao ini,karna ia tinggal sendiri.  
Dan hari ini seperti biasa sepulang kerja ia langsung ke tempat favoritnya untuk latihan wushu,disebuah padang rumput yang berada di tepian sungai Han.  
Entahlah, ia lebih menyukai tempat terbuka ini dari pada tempat latihannya dulu.  
Karna menurutnya tempat ini sepi dan membuatnya bisa berlatih dengan tenang.  
Hanya saja hari ini selesai latihan ia tak langsung pulang,ia mampir ketempat tinggal Xiumin,rekan kerjanya.  
Karna keasyikan ngobrol Tao tak menyadari waktu,hingga ia harus pulang terlambat seperti ini.

''Aish kalau saja aku tadi mau menerima tawaran xiumin gege untuk menginap dirumahnya,pasti takkan seperti ini eoh...'' gerutunya sambil terus berjalan melewati pertokoan yang sudah tutup itu.

Merasa tak nyaman Tao terus melangkah sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang,ada perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya saat ini.  
Dia merasa ada yang mengawasi atau bahkan mengikutinya.  
Ia kembali menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikannya, namun nihil, ia tak melihat siapapun.  
Perasaan takut mulai melandanya, ya...Tao memang jago wushu dan ia bisa menghajar siapa saja yang berani menggangunya.  
Tapi satu hal, Tao takut hantu, amat sangat takut,saking takutnya hingga hanya mendengar cerita hantu saja ia pasti akan ketakutan dan mungkin menangis.  
Lucu bukan...? mengingat dia seorang jago wushu, tapi itulah kenyataannya.  
Apalagi beberapa hari yang lalu disekitar tempat ini terjadi pembunuhan.  
Seorang pria yang ditemukan tewas dengan wajah hancur dan tubuh yang gosong.  
Banyak yang mengira itu bukan perbuatan manusia.

Tao kini semakin takut,iapun semakin mempercepat jalannya,masih 100meter lagi untuk sampai ke apartementnya.  
Senyum lega mengembang dibibirnya saat ia melihat ada tiga orang namja tengah berjalan didepannya,setidaknya ia tak sendiri,begitu pikirnya.  
Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Tao segera berlari kecil untuk menyusul tiga orang namja itu.

'' Ah annyeong...boleh aku pulang bersama kalian...? kelihatannya kita searah ,'' sapa Tao pada ketiga namja itu.  
Awalnya ketiga namja itu menatap Tao dengan sinis, namun kemudian mereka menyeringai.  
Tao merasakan firasat aneh,ia merasa akan terjadi hal yang buruk padanya.

'' Hemmm boleh saja, tapi bagaimana kalau kita bersenang senang dulu manis...'' ucap salah satu namja itu sambil menarik kasar tangan Tao menuju sebuah lorong kecil yang sepi.  
Tao berusaha menolak dan meronta tapi percuma karna kedua namja lainnya justru mendorongnya agar mengikuti mereka.  
Tao terus berontak saat mereka sampai di tengah lorong itu,lalu tubuhnya didorong oleh namja yang menyeretnya tadi.  
Nafasnya tercekat saat salah satu namja tadi mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menodongkan kearahnya.

'' Buka bajumu sekarang bocah...'' perintah namja itu.

'' No...please...,'' tolak Tao dengan nada memohon.  
'' Buka atau kubunuh kau sekarang juga'' ancam namja itu.

Tao benar benar ketakutan sekarang,dia memang jago wushu, tapi menghadapi pistol..,,, rasanya mustahil untuk menang bukan.

Nampaknya salah satu dari namja itu mulai gemas,lalu ia mulai membuka kasar jaket yang dikenakan Tao, sedang Tao hanya pasrah dalam ketakutannya.  
Tangan pria itu mulai hendak membuka paksa kemeja yang dikenakan Tao, saat tiba tiba terdengar suara menggeram dari ujung lorong itu,semuanya menoleh tak terkecuali Tao.  
Dari tempat yang temaram itu Tao bisa melihat seseorang tengah berjalan kearah mereka, tak jelas wajahnya, namun sepertinya ia sedang marah, matanya berwarna jingga menyala,hingga terlihat seperti senter dikegelapan.

Suara geraman itu terdengar lagi begitu sosok itu semakin dekat dari tempat mereka berada saat ini.

'' Siapa kau...?, berani benar kau kemari hah..,,,!,mau cari mati heh...!'' bentak namja yang membawa pistol itu dan mengalihkan arah ujung pistolnya kearah sosok itu.

Sosok itu menggeram lagi dan ini lebih keras, lalu ia mengangkat tangannya lurus kedepan seperti sedang mencengkram sesuatu.

''Argghh...'' tiba tiba saja namja yang menodongkan pistol itu memekik,seperti kesakitan, tangannya memegangi lehernya.  
Dan sesaat kemudian tubuhnya terlempar dengan keras bersamaan dengan hempasan tangan sosok misterius itu.  
Tubuh namja itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.  
Kedua namja lainnya langsung ketakutan begitu melihat nasib temannya itu.  
Merekapun berniat untuk kabur,namun terlambat,karna sebelum kaki mereka melangkah untuk pergi,tubuh mereka sudah terhempas dengan kuat ketanah bersamaan,dan berahir dengan nasib yang sama seperti temannya yang sebelumnya.

Kini hanya tinggal Tao dan sosok misterius itu, Tao terpaku dalam ketakutan saat sosok itu mendekat kepadanya.  
Meski jarak mereka sudah dekat Tao tetap tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karna ternyata ia memakai tudung jaketnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya,hanya bibir pucatnya yang terlihat olehTao.

Tao terkejut saat tiba tiba sosok misterius itu menarik tangannya dan sedikit menyeretnya untuk keluar dari lorong itu,dan Tao hanya pasrah saja,perasaannya benar benar bingung saat ini.  
'' Siapa dia...? dan ada apa lagi ini...?'' itulah kira kira isi benaknya saat ini.  
Namun satu hal yang ia tahu,bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang namja dan dia bukanlah manusia.  
Tangannya sangat dingin seperti es.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya saat namja itu melepas tautan tangannya begitu mereka sampai di ujung lorong itu.

'' Pulanglah... aku akan mengawasimu...,'' perintah namja itu, lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan masuk kelorong itu lagi.

'' Hei...tunggu...!'' panggil Tao.  
Tapi namja itu tak menggubris panggilannya,sosok itu smakin berjalan menjauhinya.  
Tao mendengus sebal,lalu ia merapikan jaket dan baju yang dikenakannya, mengedarkan pandangannya seperti mencari sesuatu, iapun tersenyum begitu mendapati apa yang ia cari,lalu berjalan untuk mengambilnya, sebuah bangku kayu yang sudah lapuk.  
Tao menekan nekan bangku itu memastikan masih kuat atau tidak untuk menopang badannya, setelah yakin bangku itu masih kuat, iapun mulai mendudukkan dirinya dibangku itu.  
Ya, Tao menunggu sosok namja aneh tadi, entah apa maksudnya,bukankah lebih baik dia cepat pergi,namun yang jelas Tao merasa perlu bertemu lagi dengannya.

10 menit

30 menit

1 jam

2 jam

Tao tetap duduk disitu,menunggunya...  
Tao melirik jam tangannya,sekarang sudah hampir jam dua pagi,tapi namja itu belum muncul juga.  
Kantuk mulai menyerangnya,namun Tao bertekat untuk terus menunggunya.

Namun kemudian mata Tao melebar saat ia melihat sorot mata itu dalam kegelapan lorong,makin lama makin mendekat.

'' Kenapa kau belum pergi juga heh...?!'' tanya namja itu dingin.  
Tao mendengus sebal.  
'' Yaa..! bagaimana aku bisa pergi, aku kan belum berterima kasih padamu...'' jawab Tao kesal.  
Namja itu terdiam.

'' Ehhmm...Gomawo ne... sudah menolong ku, namaku...''

'' Tao...!, aku sudah tahu dan kau sudah berterima kasih padaku, jadi sekarang pulanglah'' potong namja itu cepat.

'' Ehh ? bagaimana kau tahu namaku...?,'' tanya Tao bingung.  
'' Itu tidak penting '' jawabnya singkat.

'' pulanglah..,.,'' perintahnya lagi.

'' Aku takut...'' jawab Tao.  
'' Aku akan mengawasimu ..''  
'' Tidak mau...!'' jawab Tao lagi sambil mempoutkan bibinya imut.  
'' Ehh...?''  
'' Aku maunya diantar ge...antar Tao ne...please...'' ucap Tao lagi sambil meraih tangan namja itu dan menariknya untuk berjalan, namja itu mengernyitkan keningnya seraya mengikuti langkah Tao.  
'' Ge...?'' ulangnya lirih, tapi masih terdengar oleh Tao.  
Tao tersenyum,lalu ia menoleh pada namja itu.  
'' Enh...Gege...kurasa kau sedikit lebih tua dariku, jadi tidak apa apa kan kalau ku panggil gege...?'' tanya Tao sambil memiringkan wajahnya imut.

'' Terserah kau saja'' jawab namja itu singkat,sambil membenamkan kepalanya kedalam tudung jaketnya hingga menutupi mata jingganya.

'' Gege...,gege siapa namanya...?'' tanya Tao ketika mereka mulai berjalan menuju apartementnya.  
'' Kris...panggil aku Kris...'' jawab namja itu.  
'' Ehm baiklah Kris ge...tapi ngomong ngomong bagaimana kau tahu namaku eoh...?'' tanya Tao lagi.  
'' Sudah kubilang itu tidak penting...'' jawab Kris kesal.  
'' Aish gege menyebalkan...'' ucap Tao cemberut.  
'' Huft kalau saja aku tadi tidak lupa waktu,pasti ini takkan terjadi'' ucap Tao lagi.  
Kris mengernyitkan keningnya.

'' Ehm mestinya selesai latihan tadi aku langsung pulang gege,tapi Xiumin gege memintaku bermain kerumahnya,makanya jadi telat seperti ini ,'' celotehnya tanpa perduli apakah orang yang diajak berbicara itu mau mendengarkannya atau tidak.

''Xiumin itu...apa dia kekasihmu...?''tanya Kris tiba tiba.

'' Ehh..? bukan gege...Xiumin gege itu teman kerjaku di kafe ge...  
lagian dia itu kekasihnya Chen gege kox...'' jawab Tao enteng.  
'' Ehh memangnya kenapa ge...?,'' tanya Tao lagi.  
'' Ti..tidak ...! hanya tanya saja,.'' jawab Kris gugup,sementara Tao hanya ber oh ria.  
Selanjutnya mereka diam,entah kenapa ada rasa canggung diantara mereka berdua,terutama Kris,ia merutuki mulutnya yang hampir keceplosan.  
Mereka terus berjalan, tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai disebuah flat berlantai 40 itu.  
Mereka tetap diam bahkan saat mereka masuk kedalam lift sekalipun,dimana didalam lift itu hanya ada mereka berdua.  
Namun satu hal, Tao tak pernah melepas tautan tangannya pada tangan Kris,seolah jika tautan itu lepas maka Kris akan pergi selamanya.

'' Nah...kita sudah sampai gege...'' ucap Tao begitu mereka sampai di depan sebuah apartement kecil tempat tinggalnya itu.  
Tangan kirinya sibuk merogoh saku celananya,mengambil kunci apartementnya lalu membukanya tanpa melepas tautan tangannya pada Kris.  
Sedikit kerepotan memang tapi ia melakukannya dengan baik.  
Begitu pintu itu terbuka Tao langsung menuntun Kris masuk.  
Tao menutup pintunya lagi dan melepas tangannya dari Kris, membuat Kris dapat bernafas lega, ehh..? ya karna sebenarnya sejak tadi jantungnya bekerja terlalu cepat akibat tangannya yang tak pernah lepas dipegang Tao.  
Sesuatu yang ia impikan selama ini.

'' Aku lapaaaarr...!,'' teriak Tao manja sambil melepas jaketnya dan melempar kesofa begitu saja lalu berjalan menuju dapur,membuka kulkas mini miliknya.

Sementara Kris duduk disofa sambil memandang setiap inci ruangan itu.  
Sebuah apartement kecil dengan sebuah kamar ukuran sedang dan dapur yang bersebelahan, di ujung dapur ada kamar mandi berukuran kecil pula,pandangannya kembali mengedar pada ruang tamu,hanya ada sebuah sofa berwarna putih, didepan sofa itu berdiri tegak sebuah lemari pajang yang terdapat beberapa pedang dan tongkat koleksi Tao serta sebuah televisi 21 inci, semuanya didominasi warna hitam dan putih, bersih,rapi dan simple,itulah kesimpulan Kris.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum,ia tak pernah menyangka akan masuk kerumah ini secara nyata dan itu bahkan diajak sipemilik rumah sendiri.

'' Gege... apa kau akan tetap memakai tudung jaketmu eoh...?, kita sudah didalam rumah ge...'' ucap Tao membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

'' Ehh...? Apa perlu...?,'' tanya Kris balik.  
'' Perlu gege... Tao juga ingin melihat wajah gege dengan jelas...'' jawab Tao masih sibuk didapur,lalu menyalakan kompor gasnya.

'' Untuk apa...?'' tanya Kris berkepo ria.  
'' Ya agar bila nanti kita ketemu lagi Tao bisa mengenali gege eoh...?!'' jawab Tao sedikit kesal.  
Kris terkekeh pelan.

'' Apa kau tidak takut eoh.., wajah gege menyeramkan Tao ...'' ucap Kris.

'' Aish...Tao tidak perduli gege...,bagi Tao menilai seseorang itu bukan dari wajahnya gege,...'' ucap Tao sambil berjalan kearah Kris sambil membawa dua buah mangkok.

'' Ehmm baiklah...tapi kau jangan pingsan begitu melihat wajahku ne...'' jawab Kris sambil menyibak tudungnya,memperlihatkan wajah tampannya.

Tao terdiam sejenak saat ia menatap wajah tampan Kris tak ada reaksi apapun, namun kemudian ia cemberut,membuat Kris menatapnya bingung.

'' Ck gege tampan tau...sangat tampan malah,kenapa harus berbohong segala eoh...'' ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Kris hanya terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Tao yang sedang kesal,yang menurutnya makin menambah kadar keimutannya itu.  
Wajah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pesonanya dan tak pernah bisa lepas dari jeratannya.

TUK!

'' Mian gege... Tao tidak bisa masak, jadi Tao masak ramyeon saja, tak apa apa kan ge...?'' ucap Tao dengan wajah menyesal,lalu menyodorkan salah satu mangkok itu yang ternyata isinya ramyeon.  
Kris mengernyitkan keningnya,lalu pandangannya jatuh pada ramyeon itu.

'' Kenapa ge...?, gege tidak suka ya...?,'' tanya Tao sambil mulai melahap ramyeon miliknya.

Kris memandang Tao yang kini juga tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.  
Kris tersenyum miris.

''Tao...Kau tahu kan siapa gege...?, mianhe...tapi gege tidak makan semua ini Tao..'' jelas Kris hati hati, takut Tao tersinggung,jujur ia merasa sangat bersalah karna menolaknya,apalagi sang pemberi adalah orang yang paling ia cintai.  
Cinta...? Ya Kris mencintai Tao, sangat.

Tiba tiba Tao menepuk dahinya.

''Aigooo...Gege mianhe...jeongmal mianhe gege...Tao lupa gege...'' pekik Tao begitu menyadari kebodohannya.

'' Gwaenchana Tao...gege ngerti kok...'' ucap Kris.  
Tao hanya mengangguk saja karna mulutnya masih penuh dengan ramyeon.  
Kris tersenyum menatap Tao yang sedang makan,mulut nya yang mungil bergerak gerak imut saat mengunyah makanannya.  
'' Manis '' ucapnya dalam hati.

'' Gege..apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu...?''tanya Tao begitu ia menyeselaikan makannya.  
'' Tidak...,,memangnya kenapa Tao..,?'' Kris balik bertanya.  
'' Kalau begitu dari mana gege bisa tahu namaku ...?,'' tanya Tao lagi.

'' Ehmm ...itu...itu...'' jawab Kris ragu.

'' Itu kenapa ge...?,''Tao penasaran.  
Kris menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

'' Ehhmm...itu karna...karna...'' Kris tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

'' Aish gege...karna apaaa..,,?!'' tanya Tao gemas.  
Kris menghela nafas beratnya lagi,ada perasaan takut menyelinap dihatinya saat ini.

''Apa kau tidak marah jika gege berkata jujur Tao..,?'' tanya Kris.  
Kini Tao yang menghela nafasnya,ia mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

''Ne gege...Tao tidak marah,dan justru Tao akan marah jika gege tak mau mengaku...arasseo...?!,'' ucap Tao tegas.

'' Ehmm itu...itu...karna gege mengikutimu Tao'' ucap Kris sambil tertunduk.

''Mwoo?!...'' teriak Tao tak percaya.  
Kris semakin menunduk, terselip ketakutan dihatinya,takut akan kemarahan Tao.

'' Tapi untuk apa gege mengikutiku dan sejak kapan ge...?'' tanya Tao lagi,kali ini dengan nada yang lembut.

'' Karna aku mencintaimu Tao...dan itu sudah sejak enam bulan yang lalu...'' jawab Kris tanpa berani memandang wajah Tao.

''Mianhe Tao...gege tahu gege salah...gege...gege...  
'' Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta gege...hanya saja cara gege yang salah'' potong Tao cepat, sambil beranjak dari duduknya lalu memberesi peralatan makannya,dan membawanya kedapur.

'' Ehh...? kau tidak marah pada gege Tao..,?'' tanya Kris seperti tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya.

Tao berjalan lagi menuju Kris lalu mengambil mangkuk ramyeon yang tak tersentuh oleh Kris.

'' Tentu saja tidak gege...kenapa harus marah eoh, justru Tao merasa senang ada yang mau mencintai Tao...''jawab Tao lembut.  
Jawaban Tao tadi benar benar membuat Kris lega.

'' Apa kau mencintaiku Tao...?'' tanya Kris polos.  
Mendengar pertanyaan Kris, Tao menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu tersenyum sambil melanjutkannya lagi.

'' Kalau itu...ehm...miane gege...tapi...''  
'' Apa kau sudah punya kekasih Tao..?,'' tanya Kris cepat.  
Sejujurnya ia sangat takut untuk mendengar jawaban dari Tao.  
Bagaimana jika ia sudah mencintai orang lain,atau bahkan lebih parah,ia sudah punya kekasih.

Tao tersenyum lagi,lalu berjalan mendekat pada Kris yang masih menunduk.

GREBB

Tao memeluk Kris dari belakang, menaruh dagunya pada bahu Kris.

DEG!

Jantung Kris seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya,seperti tak percaya Tao memeluknya.

Kris kini diam terpaku,tak seincipun ia bergerak,dalam hatinya ia berdo'a agar waktu berhenti dan membiarkannya tetap merasakan pelukan itu.  
Nyaman...sangat nyaman,itu yang ia rasakan saat ini.

'' Tidak gege...tepatnya belum...'' ucap Tao lembut.

'' Tapi bagaimana Tao bisa menerima gege jika Tao baru mengenal gege malam ini ehm...?'' lanjutnya.

'' Tapi aku mengenalmu Tao...'' ucap Kris menuntut.  
Mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Tao yang kini berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Tao menghela nafasnya.

'' Beri aku waktu gege...setidaknya sampai aku mengenal gege...euhmm...'' ucap Tao.  
Kris mengangguk pelan,membuat Tao tersenyum lega.

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya lagi.  
'' Tapi kau masih mau berteman denganku kan Tao...?'' tanya Kris berharap, tatapannya sendu.

'' Tentu saja ge...bagaimana aku bisa mencintai gege jika kita tak saling mengenal euhm...'' jawab Tao.  
Sekali lagi rasa lega dan bahagia membuncah didada Kris,serasa ada ribuan kembang api meletup di dadanya saat ini.

'' Tapi...jangan mengikuti aku lagi ne ge...aku merasa tidak nyaman ge...'' ucap Tao kemudian.  
Kris terdiam,jujur ia merasa kecewa dengan ucapan Tao barusan.

'' Gege bisa menemui Tao saat Tao latihan atau main kesini kok ge...'' tambahnya seolah mengerti kekecewaan Kris.

'' Benarkah...?''  
'' euhn...!'' jawab Tao pasti.

Drrrtt...Drrrtt

Ponsel Kris bergetar,Kris segera meraih benda itu dari balik jaketnya,terlihat sebuah panggilan masuk.  
Kris menghela nafas sebelum ia menggeser kursor touch screennya.

Tao melepas pelukanya begitu Kris berbicara pada orang yang disebrang sana.

'' Wae...?!''

'' Euhn sebentar lagi aku pulang..'' ucap Kris lalu memutuskan sambungan telefonnya.

'' Gege mau pulang eoh...?'' tanya Tao.  
Kris mengangguk pelan,sebenarnya ia ingin terus berada disini,tapi Kris juga punya tanggung jawab.

'' Euhmm baiklah... boleh aku minta nomer ponsel gege...?'' tanya Tao.  
Kris mengangguk cepat,lalu menekan beberapa digit nomor,tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah panggilan di ponsel milik Tao.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya,sementara Kris tersenyum melihatnya.

'' Sudah gege bilang kan, kalau gege mengikutimu..euhmm...'' jelas Kris.

'' Aish...''

'' Gege pulang ne Tao...mianhe tapi saudara gege membutuhkan gege saat ini...'' ucap Kris lagi dengan nada penyesalan.

'' Ehh...itu dari saudara gege eoh...?'' tanya Tao.  
Kris hanya mengangguk.

'' Aigo gege...nanti atau besok kita kan bisa bertemu lagi ge...'' ucap Tao sambil mengumbar senyum indahnya lagi.  
Kris mengangguk lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

Tao mengikutinya dari belakang.  
Tao tersenyum begitu Kris mulai menjauh dari apartementnya.  
Kemudian segera menutup pintunya.

'' Sepertinya ini takkan memakan waktu lama untuk mencintaimu ge...'' desah Tao kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya.

TBC

Ah FF baru...  
Semoga aja tidak hancur seperti sebelumnya.

Gomawo *Bow*


End file.
